the_warrior_cats_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
CaveClan/Roleplay
Here you can RP as a CaveClan cat. Archives 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, In CaveClan.... "Hi" Lizzardfang meowed to Rainclaw.Shinestar17 (talk) 17:47, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow was thinking about Flashfire. It seemed every time he tried to even just speak to his mate he was always interrupted by something. 17:52, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "What's wrong?" Rainclaw asked Lightningshadow. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 17:53, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Lizzardfang looked at Lightningshadow "is something bothering you?" he asked.Shinestar17 (talk) 17:54, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "Oh, nothing really," replied Lightningshadow. "It's just Flashfi-I mean Flashstar has been so busy lately..." 17:57, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "Well, he is clan leader, and he has Thrushpaw to train now. I doubt he loves you any less" Rainclaw mewed to Lightningshadow. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 17:58, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "I'm sure Flashstar will take time off training his apprentice to come and see you" Lizzardfang meowed.Shinestar17 (talk) 18:02, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "Well, yeah, I hope so," he replied. 18:04, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "It'll be fine" Rainclaw assured him. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 18:04, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "yeah" Lizzardfang meowed.Shinestar17 (talk) 18:05, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Snowkit went walking by "I wonder what Lightningshadow is doing" ''Flashstar thought to himself.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:00, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Tansykit darted up to Flashstar, tail waving in the air. She was closely followed by Fernkit, Pepperkit, and Sagekit. "We wanna be apprentices! We're almsot six moons old!" She squeaked. Willowrain poked her head out of the nursery, eyes glinting. 20:11, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "Once y'all are 6 moons old i will be sure to make you apprentices but you need to be in the nursery right now" Flashstar meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:15, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow padded up to Flashstar. 20:20, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Tansykit pouted. "Phooey! Come on guys, let's go!" She scampered over to the medicine den to bother Chillcloud. 20:30, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "Snowkit's like that too" Thrushpaw mewed to Flashstar. ------Rainclaw gulped down a mouse. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 20:33, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "Hi sweetie" Flashstar purred to Lightningshadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:35, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow just purred and licked Flashstar on the ear. 20:37, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "How have you been? sorry i haven't been talking, I've been so busy" Flashstar meowed to Lightninshadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:48, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "I've been fine," Lightningshadow purred. "And it's O.K, I'm just glad I'm able to talk to you now." 20:51, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "I'm glad i can finally talk to you too" Flashstar purred.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:00, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow purred and leaned his head on Flashstar's shoulder. 21:01, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Flashstar purred and licked his ear.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:10, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Snowkit threw up, not because she was sick it was because she couldnt stand love as a kit.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 07:14, August 22, 2013 (UTC) "Its getting dark out" Flashstar meowed to Lightningshadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:12, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Snowkit started to cry with her brothers."We want to be apprentences"They said at the same time. Flashstar looked at the kits "It's time to go to sleep, I'll be sure to make you apprentices in the morning when all are warriors and such are awake" he meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:22, August 22, 2013 (UTC) "fine"they said as they went into the nursery.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 12:24, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire watched the clan go into there den's "wanna go for a walk?" He asked Lightningshadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:26, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Oakkit woke up and said "lets escape to the forest and follow them." "Sure"said redkit."No"said snowkit.But then oakkit and redkit escaped and followed flashstar. Flashfire waited for a reply from Lightningshadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:30, August 22, 2013 (UTC) And then there was a thunder storm.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 12:32, August 22, 2013 (UTC) (I think only Icy can make stuff like that heppen) Flashstar twined his tail with Lightningshadow's.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:33, August 22, 2013 (UTC) All through the night the 3 kits slept.Until oakkit and redkit escaped to the forest. (No, anyone can change the weather, just y'all have unofficially appointed me as the weather goddess of this wiki XD) "Of course," purred Lightningshadow to Flashfire. 15:53, August 22, 2013 (UTC) (But you are the weather goddess xD) Flashfire padded into the forest with Lightningshadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:21, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow purred. He didn't mind the rain at all, he was just happy to be with Flashstar. 17:14, August 22, 2013 (UTC) And oakkit and redkit followed them.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 18:42, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow heard a twig snap in the distance, causing his ears to prick. 18:52, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Oakkit and redkit were like oops.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 18:58, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow scented something that he didn't recognise. It smelled of blood and grass, but something else that was very strange. Dozens of red eyes peered at him from the shadows of the trees. 19:01, August 22, 2013 (UTC) oakkit and redkit where like uh oh."HELP US WE RE SCARED"they shouted Winxclubfan1 (talk) 19:10, August 22, 2013 (UTC) A white filly padded out from the forest. Lightningshadow stepped back a little, though the young horse looked harmless. He had seen creatures like these once before in a twoleg farm. 19:19, August 22, 2013 (UTC) "a horse.we were scared of a horse"said redtail and then Oakkit slapped him and left him scar on his face forever.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 19:21, August 22, 2013 (UTC) (Wow winx. Those be violent kits XD) Skybird looked over at the kits. "Stop it, you two." She growled. Tater!'I like potatoes[[User talk:Potatoes1076| :3''' ]] 19:24, August 22, 2013 (UTC) "What are you doing here?" Lightningshadow asked the filly, curiously. "Food," she replied. "Well there's plenty of grass here," the tomcat replied. The filly said nothing and grinned, revealing her long fangs. "Sh*t," thought Lightningshadow, though he didn't dare move. 19:27, August 22, 2013 (UTC) "what are you doing here brothers"asked snowkit who went to find her brothers? .Winxclubfan1 (talk) 19:29, August 22, 2013 (UTC) A group of about 10 adult horses burst through the forest into the clearing. A horse picked up the three kits and tossed them around like ragdolls. Lightningshadow slashed the horse's legs, causing her to drop the kits. He was able to catch them, though hurt himself in the process. The horses then charged towards camp. 19:40, August 22, 2013 (UTC) "Im sorry we made you get hurt"Said snowkit who was ashamed of herself."Its our fault if the we let the clan die."she said Winxclubfan1 (talk) 19:44, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Skybird ran over to a horse and slashed at its leg. Tater!I like potatoes''' :3''' 19:49, August 22, 2013 (UTC) "Just be quiet," hissed Lightningshadow as he stood up. He carried the kits to camp and hid them. 19:57, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Then snowkit ran away where the horses were not at.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 20:03, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Mistypaw fighting one of the mares. She sliced a ligament in the horse's leg, causing it to be unable to walk. The horse fled away from the cats as fast as it could. 20:22, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Blackpaw ran up running close too a mare scratching its ankle. Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 20:25, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Flashstar helped Blackpaw and Mistypaw.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:29, August 22, 2013 (UTC) The mares eventually left the camp, though leaving many dead and severely injured cats behind. 20:32, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Blackpaw suddenly felt a great pain in his side when he looked over he saw a huge cut down his flank. Slowly he hobbled into the medicine cat den.Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 20:37, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Flashstar padded over to Lightningshadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:42, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow had several short cuts on his chest, and his wound from teh badger atatck had reopened. 20:45, August 22, 2013 (UTC) "Can i help you get to the med-cats den?" Flashstar asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:47, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow nodded, not saying anything. 20:50, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Flashstar helped Lightningshadow get to the med-cats den "I'll stay here with you" he meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:51, August 22, 2013 (UTC) "But what about the rest of the clan?" he said, weakly, his eyes barely open. 20:57, August 22, 2013 (UTC) "I'll get stoneclaw to help them, your more important right now" Flashstar meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:59, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow nodded and closed his eyes. Oceanpaw was puting herbs and cobwebs on his wounds. 21:02, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Flashstar lied down next to Lightningshadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:02, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Blackpaw hobbled into the medicinecat den looking for someone his vision a little faded. Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 21:10, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Flashstar padded up to Blackpaw "Here let me help you" he meowed helping Blackpaw do a nest in the med-cats den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:14, August 22, 2013 (UTC) "What's wrong exactly?" Oceanpaw asked Blackpaw. 21:15, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Flashstar padded back to Lightningshadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:16, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Oceanpaw gave Lightningshadow some more herbs, changed his cobwebs, then padded back over to Blackpaw. 21:24, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Flashstar licked Lightningshadow on the ear.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:24, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Chillcloud helped cats into her den. (wtf) 22:27, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Blackpaw turned his body to reveal a big scratch down his flank. "Just a scratch." He mumbled before falling to the ground. (He can be dead if you want or not) Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 22:43, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Snowpelt's head slowly started to rise as she looked around, forgeting everything about her life. "W-Where am I? W-Who are y-you?" Snowpelt stared towards Chillcloud. She wanted to spring up and run, yet she was in too much pain. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 01:20, August 23, 2013 (UTC) A few hours later, Lightningshadow woke up. He felt much better, but was still very sore. 04:15, August 23, 2013 (UTC) "I'm so sorry we didn't help you" said Snowkit Winxclubfan1 (talk) 09:21, August 23, 2013 (UTC) "Look, just get out of the medicine den and leave me alone," Lightningshadow replied to Snowkit. 10:58, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Flashstar woke up and licked Lightningshadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:36, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Thrushpaw excitedly ran up to Flashstar "Let's hunt!" he mewed. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 12:38, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Snowkit sung a very sad song cause she thought nobody loves her or even likes her.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 13:27, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Thrushpaw then padded up to Snowkit "Wanna eat together?" he asked her. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 13:33, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Snowkit smiled at her friend AKA crush "sure" she said.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 13:37, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Thrushpaw found himself staring into Snowkit's green eyes then looked away, embarressed, as he went to get a mouse for them to share. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 13:35, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Snowkit halfed the mouse."Did you know that because of a sickness I had I'm the runt of my litter"she said. Winxclubfan1 (talk) 13:37, August 23, 2013 (UTC) "You don't seem that small" Thrushpaw replied. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 13:38, August 23, 2013 (UTC) "My siblings are bigger then me and Oakkit bullies me about it"she said Winxclubfan1 (talk) 13:40, August 23, 2013 (UTC) "Well you're braver than any of them" Thrushpaw mewed. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 13:41, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Oakkit gave some berrys to Bluesky ."Here are the berries you asked for" But they were death berries and he threw them into her mouth when she said no and as she chewed them, she suffered greatly and died.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 13:56, August 23, 2013 (UTC) "What was that shriek from the nursery?" Thrushpaw asked Snowkit. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 14:03, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Snowkit ran all the way and when she saw her mother dead, she started to cry a lot.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 14:04, August 23, 2013 (UTC) "What happened?!" Thrushpaw exclaimed. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 14:05, August 23, 2013 (UTC) "my mom died" SHe said crying Winxclubfan1 (talk) 14:06, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Roleplay